Love Is Eternal
by Teletubby2015
Summary: Kim has fallen for the person who turned her into a vampire.


The four tone beep of a certain redhead's communications device awakes the 1,700 year old redheaded vampire.

"What's the sitch Wade?" The red-haired vampire asks with a yawn that shows off her fangs.

"Drakken and Shego are attempting to steal Centurion Project again." Wade replies.

"Where's Ron and also what about our ride?" Kim asks.

"They are both waiting outside KP." Wade tells the redhead.

"Where are they located Wade?" Kim asks.

"Middleton Space Center." Wade replies.

"Ok you rock Wade!" Kim says with a smile.

"You better hurry." Wade says before severing the connection.

She heads outside and runs to the waiting helicopter that Ron Stoppable has already entered.

"Hey KP." Ron says to his best fanged friend.

"Hey Ron." Kim replies.

"Happy 1,700th birthday KP!" Ron says.

"Shh Ron no one but you, Monique, my parents, Shego, and Dr. Drakken know that I'm a vampire." Kim says quietly.

"How does Shego and Drakken know you're a vampire?" Ron asks puzzled.

"Well Shego is the one that turned me into a vampire and Drakken bit Shego so of course they would both know about me." Kim explains to her best non-fanged friend.

"Oh wow anyway let's go kick their collective asses!" Ron shouts

-Meanwhile at the Middleton Space Center.-

"Let's get it and go!" Drakken shouts to his second-in-command.

Got it right here Dr. D and there's no need to shout." Shego says before an all too familiar teen-like voice quips "Stop right there Drakken!"

"Kim Possible and the sidekick!" Drakken shouts as he spins around in surprise.

"Seems you can't get enough of me Princess!" Shego says while she spins to face Kim and bares her fangs at redhead.

"Why are you so angry Shego?" Kim asks as she feels anger color Shego's aura

"Because whenever I see your face it reminds me that I fell for you about a thousand or so years ago!" Shego shouts as she lights up her fists and charges at Kim.

"Whoa Shego you love me? Because I fell for you when I was about seven hundred years old." Kim says as she ducks a plasma charged fist.

"What the heck KP! I thought you loved me?" Ron shouts.

"Sorry Ronnie but Shego captured my heart long before I met you!" Kim says with an angry hiss.

"Calm down Kimmie your hands are starting to glow a ruby red!" Shego cries out in alarm.

"Please KP calm down." Ron says backing away from Kim's deadly ruby red plasma encased hands.

"Where do you think you're going Buffoon?" Drakken asks as he steps into Ron's path with his fangs bared.

"N-n-n-nowhere." Ron stutters nervously.

"Shego shoot Possible with the retro-virus now!" Drakken shouts to his sidekick.

"You got it Dr. D!" Shego says while she aims a sleek black pistol at Kim and fires at Kim.

"KP!" Ron shouts as the dart hits the redheaded vampire.

"Really?" Kim says as she pulls the dart out of her upper arm.

"Are you okay KP?" Ron asks as he jogs over to the redhead.

"I'm fine Ron." Kim bits out.

"Are you sure KP?" Ron asks.

"Ron we aren't going to work I'm sorry." Kim says with a sad smile.

"I know KP." Ron says with a toothy grin.

"Ron let's go home ok." Kim says with a fanged frown.

"Until next time Cupcake!" Shego shouts with a smirk.

Kim calls Wade for a ride.

"Wade we need a ride home." Kim says.

"Already on it Kim." Wade says as he looks at monitor and gets a worried look on his face.

"Thanks Wade!" Kim says tiredly.

"Kim are you ok?" Wade asks in an anxious tone.

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask Wade?" Kim asks.

"Because the Kimmunicator is picking up high levels of the Go Glow." Wade says.

"It's just my vampiric powers coming in." Kim says before she cuts the connection.

"What are you KP?" Ron asks Kim.

"I'm a vampire that Shego created when I was 17." Kim says.

"How old do you think Shego is?" Ron asks.

"She's 2,500 years old." Kim says.

"Can you turn others into vampires KP?" Ron asks.

"Yes why do you want to become one of the undead?" Kim asks Ron as she quirks an eyebrow.

"Yeah I want to join you in immortality KP." Ron says as he exposes his jugular.

"The turn burns like hell are you sure you want this Ron?" Kim asks as she opens her mouth and lets her fangs slide out.

"Just do it before I change my mind Kim!" Ron says quickly.

"Okay here goes nothing." Kim says as she brings her mouth up to Ron's exposed jugular.

"KP stop I change my mind!" Ron shouts as Kim's fangs pierce his jugular.

"It's too late to change your mind you've already been infected." Kim says after her fangs slide out of his neck and turns away.

"KP!" Ron says as he doubles over in agony.

"What can't take a little pain Stoppable?" sneers a familiar mockingly concerned voice.

"Shego!" Kim and Ron shout in unison.

"Yeah it's me what else is new?" Shego asks as she looks at Ron's hunched over form.

"KP I feel like I'm on fire!" Ron says as he falls to his knees.

"What's up with Stoppable Pumpkin?" Shego asks.

"I just bit him and now he's going through the turn." Kim explains.

"Kim can I ask you something?" Shego asks her Sire.

"Sure what is it Shego?" Kim asks the love of her immortal life.

"Would you be willing to help me become good again?" Shego asks her voice cracking with genuine emotion.

"Kim make the pain go away!" Ron says as writhes on the ground in pain.

"Ron just deal with it!" Kim and Shego say hotly in unison.

"Yes Shego I would be willing to help you become a hero again." Kim says with a kind smile.

"Another question would you be willing to go on a date with me?" Shego asks her voice raw with emotion.

"Sure." Kim says.

"KP the pain is starting to fade is it over?" Ron asks as he struggles to his feet.

"Yes it's over Zangetzu." Kim says calling Ron by his vampire name.

"OMG he's gorgeous as a vampire." Shego says with a gasp.

"One thing Ron you need to be careful around humans." Kim says to the newborn vampire.

"Also you're fangs don't come in till you turn 200 years old." Shego says.

"Well I got to go Shego." Kim says.

"Wait can I come with you Princess?" Shego asks as she grabs onto Kim's arm.

But before Kim could answer Drakken comes flying in on a hover-craft.

"Let's go Shego!" Drakken shouts to his green-skinned sidekick.

"No can do Dr. D I quit!" Shego says as gazes at Kim with love plain in her emerald green eyes.

"Why are you quitting Shego?" Drakken asks whiningly.

"Because I'm sick of being evil Drew!" Shego says as she strides over to where Kim and Ron are waiting.

"What do you mean you're sick of being evil?" Drakken asks stunned.

"I'd rather be with the one I love, Darkearth." Shego says calling Drakken by his vampire name.

"Ron and Shego let's go our rides here." Kim says as she turns and strides out of the lair.

"See ya later Drakken." Ron says as he turns to follow Kim and Shego out of the lair.

-An hour later at the Possible Residence-

"Kimmie are you sure they'll let me stay here?" Shego asks nervously.

"Shego I know they will." Kim says as they reach the front door.


End file.
